The Wizard
by oca2073
Summary: A seemingly innocuous decision prior to his final confrontation with Lord Voldemort has ramifications for Harry's second life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Master of Death?

On the eve of his final confrontation with Lord Voldemort, Harry had thought to throw the resurrection stone away after meeting his parents and godfather from beyond the grave, but in the end he buried it in a spot that he might retrieve later if he happened to survive, even though he wasn't intending to at all.

After the battle, he retrieved the stone and possessed all three deathly hallows and so supposedly became the "Master of Death", but it didn't really seem to affect his life going forward at all. He never relinquished possession of the items, and he was never defeated so retained mastery of the Elder wand.

Fast forward over a century, Harry lived to see the dawn of the 22nd century and died aged 120, a beloved war hero in the wizarding community, all of whom agreed that he was one of the most powerful sorcerers who ever lived. For Harry had been something of a late bloomer despite the latent signs he had shown in his youth (such as notably his early mastery of the patronus charm and his ability to drive away a hundred dementors), and it wasn't until he reached his sixth decade that he finally reached his potential.

Throughout his life he had defeated several more dark lords who threatened to menace Wizarding Britain and Europe and lived to see his great, great grandchildren go to Hogwarts. Because of his incredible magical power, he had greater longevity than the average wizard and surpassed the age attained by Albus Dumbledore, though the latter had his life cut short. Following on Dumbledore's example, he never sought to become the Minister of Magic, and after a long and fruitful career in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he "retired" to become the Hogwarts professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Later he became headmaster, succeeding Neville Longbottom who died of old age three decades before he did.

He generally followed the model set down by Dumbledore and successfully kept the peace in the wizarding community while training a new generation of witches and wizards skilled in magic who could carry on with vigilance after him. Surrounded by his extended family, Harry was almost relieved to go as he had lived a very long, very eventful, very happy life for the most part, and he was tired.

But Death had other plans, for he had not forgotten that Harry retained mastery of all three Deathly Hallows up to the point of his death, accomplishing something that no other witch or wizard had done before him. Harry was the first person in existence to have cheated death, not counting all the times when the actions of others protected him, this time he really could not die. The laws of magic would not allow it, and instead transported his soul into another dimension to be reincarnated. Here he would live again, having cheated death and become its master in the previous life, he would be allowed to live a second life again, and when he finally died again, this time it would be final.

Because the soul is where all the memories of a person's life are stored, the reincarnated Harry would remember much of it, though time and distance would diminish the acuity of things remembered. The soul being affected in its new life and accumulating new memories and experiences would gradually, slowly lose possession of what it formerly contained. But it would be a slow process, and the most important memories would be the last to go.

And so, in another world, in another dimension, in another possible universe, a black haired, green-eyed infant was born, exactly one year before the events of the Kyuubi attack that set the course of destiny for Naruto Uzumaki. His parents were remarkable shinobi though not of any notable clan, slain in the defence of the village. If Death had any grudge against Harry being allowed to cheat death, perhaps he showed his resentment by recreating the tragic circumstances of his first life.

Aged one, Tokuda Konyo, had been left in his home without a nanny, such was the desperation of the village, the Kyuubi advanced forward and with a gust of wind generated by its chakra tail, it knocked the house down with the baby inside of it.

Remarkably, Konyo survived with nothing more than an odd lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The day after, the Shinobi clearing the rubble had heard the sounds of an infant's cry and rescued him. But because of the confusion, and the sheer number of orphans and the fact that his parents had no living relatives on both sides of the family, Tokuda Konyo was left unclaimed with many being not fully sure who he was.

The deaths of Fujita Shoyo and Tokuda Kenji were mourned by their friends and associates but none felt obliged to take in the orphan left behind, because there were too many orphans and everyone had other priorities with a nephew or niece, ect. Konyo was sent to the orphanage and was considered by all to be a perfectly ordinary boy, with no signs of any "unnaturalness". He was intelligent but a little shy, remarkably even-tempered for a child, but also remarkably uncurious, never asking any questions because he seemed to know everything already.

Though Konyo would hide it, knowing instinctively that others might react negatively to his advanced worldly knowledge and wisdom, and took careful means to seem like a simple child, it was all but impossible to fully convince others. And so he had no real close friends at the orphanage from a very young age, because he never reacted instinctively like a child.

It got better as he slowly grew up, as he forgot steadily more and more of old Harry's world but more importantly took in everything contained in this one. He had fitful dreams where he remembered things, impossible things like magic, but he was not readily convinced as he had inherited a rational character that the old Harry had cultivated in his elderly years. He thought he was mad, or at least as much as a child is able to reflect in this sort of way, for despite retaining much of Harry's old memories, he possessed a child's brain and intellectual capabilities.

And so the first six years of Konyo's life passed in just this fashion, he would remember things that he was not convinced by and he would disregard what he remembered. He knew everything that an adult should know already, and so despite the language differences, he learned extremely quickly, as he saw the parallels between this world and old Harry's. He had no trouble learning the names of everything that he saw much quicker than any other toddler, despite the relative neglect he received as an orphan. He took every precaution to hide his talents from his caregivers and was not entirely successful, as he was generally considered to be a prodigy and the most naturally gifted out of all the orphans.

Aged six however is where our story truly begins, because it begins with the friendship that arose between Naruto Uzumaki and Konyo Tokuda, both different than the rest of their peers, yet standing out from them for very different reasons. The details of how their friendship came about and the most important events of their early friendship shall be discussed in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Early Lives

The case of Naruto Uzumaki fascinated Harry, or Konyo as we shall now refer to him. With an adult's perspicacity, he witnessed the young orphan shunned by all adults he came across, for seemingly no reason, which was quickly copied by peers of his age, and that made him curious about the boy that he otherwise might not have taken much interest in.

And with the old Gryfinddorish tendencies of old Harry's past life not yet forgotten, he was determined to help the boy if he could, or at least mitigate the harm that he saw inflicted unjustly upon an innocent child. And he wished to solve the befuddling mystery of course, and befriending him was probably the best course of action.

Konyo, having much of the maturity of an adult was having a difficult time forming bonds with any of the orphans, as children did not especially interest him as much as adults did, and so it was somewhat of an acted out friendship at first, but Naruto being desperate, took any affection that he could get.

And in some ways, the mature Konyo was the perfect friend for an orphan who was subtly detested by every adult he ever met, and it did wonders to install some discipline, common sense, and sound principles in him. Konyo who felt at first more of an adult's affection towards a cute child, than a potential relationship between equals, taught Naruto the basics like tying shoes, helped him read better, calmed him down when he grew too excited, and steered him away from potential dangers posed by unfriendly peers and adults.

By being this sort of protective older brother/parent and guardian that he never had to Naruto (who referred to him as his nii-san despite Konyo's protestations), it would be much later before he gradually grew to respect him as an equal. But Naruto undoubtedly benefited from his influence and grew much more mature than he otherwise would have, with a greater respect for book learning as well as subtlety, learning from a young age to not always see the world in pure black and white.

Konyo after all had an adult's knack for staying out of trouble and calming the other kids who might otherwise team up to bully them, talking his way out of trouble serenely and diplomatically, turning back a child's taunts before things could escalate or a fight could break out. This did not escape the attention of his caregivers who grew gradually afraid of his abnormality, because Konyo had to act more like an adult in front of the kids if he was going to spare Naruto being bullied often.

Naruto and Konyo had been born exactly one year apart, and they celebrated birthdays together. And the first clue for Konyo was that on this particular day, the neglect that Naruto often experienced would heighten to near abuse by adults, and this was a recurring pattern along the years. And there was only one particular anniversary worth commemorating on this day, the day he had lost his parents.

So Konyo logically concluded Naruto was somehow connected with the Kyuubi attack, but lacking any knowledge of shinobi matters he could not conceive how a mere infant could have had anything to do with it. He did not think it wise to ask any of his caregivers who clearly disliked Naruto for just this reason.

And so things progressed in just this way to Konyo's seventh birthday, and Naruto's sixth, which was when things of his previous life began to come to the surface for him. As the birthday boy of the day and aged seven finally, Konyo was allowed to spend the day outside with a caregiver taking him to a local fair. He had been allowed to invite two other children, but when he asked for Naruto, the woman's face darkened and she said that Naruto was ill and Konyo knew better than to push things.

So he went out for the day and largely pretended to enjoy himself but when they returned in the evening, he had been too late to stop Naruto being beaten up by the other orphans, who knew that for some reason this was the day when they could expect no intervention from their caregivers.

Righteous anger had flowed from Konyo, which was particularly surprising as he had never felt this angry in this life before, and old Harry was been quite serene in his final years, he rushed up to Naruto's tormentors and shoving them aside came to a stricken Naruto covered in bruises, cuts and close to fainting.

"YOU FECKLESS CUNTS," swore Konyo surprising all of them present with a seemingly, oddly magnified voice, though they were almost all too young to comprehend him except for a pair of the eldest who fell on them and then it happened.

With a burst of electricity it seemed as soon as the two nine year olds attacked Konyo and Naruto grabbing their collars, there was a tremendous discharge that shocked and burned their fingers that they immediately fell to the floor hollering in agony.

As three more came forward angrily with raised fists there was a gigantic crack and even though Konyo had never intended anything of the sort, they were upstairs. Shouts of disbelief were echoing from below and Konyo quickly locked the door to their dormitories.

Naruto was still babbling, saliva dripping from his mouth as he simultaneously apologized and blamed the kids for taunting him. He had thrown the first punch, nearly knocking one of them out and then they had all attacked him.

Konyo was barely listening as he was staring at his bare hands trying to comprehend all that had happened and come to the gradual realization that all the things in his dream, they were actually _true._ Or at least they were possibly true and he had just demonstrated it. He remembered old Harry's accidental magic in his youth alright and how he would get punished for it by his relatives.

He never breathed a word of this to anybody and unbelievably Naruto was in such a state that he never thought about it, assuming that he had blacked out and his nii-san had delivered him to safety. All the kids went hollering to their caregivers who never gave them a minute after they claimed that Konyo and Naruto had just _disappeared_.

None of the kids bothered them again, rather they were avoided like the plague which suited Naruto and Konyo better in truth. But although there were no ramifications for what the kids had seen, it was a very different state of affairs with the ANBU that always kept a close watch on Naruto unbeknownst to Konyo. Sandaime Hokage was informed immediately and a few days later, he paid a visit to the orphanage.

Jiji as Naruto often called him, visited the orphanage to see Naruto about four times per year but he had very little time for any of the other orphans. Konyo knew enough by know to realize that he was the head shinobi of the village, and this deepened the mystery that he was trying to unravel about Naruto's origins.

This time, the Hokage came inquiring of him, which made him realize what this was all about. And so he had been ushered in for an interview with the Sandaime himself.

"Konyo Tokuda Hokage-sama," he said introducing himself as asked, and gave a stiff bow which made a caregiver behind him scowl. Etiquette did not come naturally to him as he had old Harry's memories to consider and old Harry had never subordinated himself to authority that willingly.

He was trying to put on a cute, childish demeanour, and not succeeding. The Hokage nevertheless proceeded to question him about what happened the day he had rescued Naruto from a fight.

Konyo answered as truthfully as he could, not daring to lie or embellish in front of this clearly powerful and very important figure. And he saw no reason that he should, the sooner it was let out that he possessed unique abilities, the sooner the Hokage would become aware of him and he would fall under his protection from the more insidious elements of the shinobi. For he was well aware that orphans were being recruited by certain shinobi who came under the guise of adoption, but up-close Harry could see that they had a certain evaluative gleam in their eyes.

For Konyo, he had been trying to replicate his magic with some minor success. He couldn't do anything controlled at all, as he needed a wand to channel magic, and so his efforts were meagre. Yet he showed everything he could do to the Hokage and watched as his eyes grew large as he fought to hide his amazement. Enlarging, shrinking, colour change, telekinesis and levitation, and a very crude apparition that was totally inaccurate and had him hitting himself on surrounding objects regularly as he tried to teleport himself some place.

Konyo wasn't personally that enthused with being a shinobi which sounded like it involved a lot of killing and violence in a way that becoming a wizard never did, at least not inherently, in old Harry's world. But learning to defend himself and gain power was simply a prerequisite if he wanted to improve things at all in this world, he would need to become a figure of consequence to have any influence over the depressing state of affairs.

Old Harry had succeeded by becoming a great war hero and vanquishing dark wizards, and he had helped greatly to reform the wizarding world for the better, and from what Konyo saw this world needed a lot more work, and he supposed he owed it to this world to use his unique abilities for its improvement.

The Hokage had left extremely confused, uncertain as to how this particular kekkei genkai had manifested himself, scrounging up old files of Konyo's parents and their parents and grandparents before them and finding nothing unusual at all. Konyo subsequently paid a few more visits to the Hokage's office at his request, escorted by ANBU and he confessed to him about memories that he possessed about a previous life and how he wished to be of service to the village in light of these unique developments.

The Sandaime Hokage was ultimately forced to believe Konyo as it was obvious that he acted unnaturally mature like an adult, in addition to all the "magic" that he could perform in front of him, without any doubt these were not simple tricks. And so he would now speak to Konyo much like he would to any adult, to the best of his ability at least. The next thing that he did was immediately enrol Konyo into the Academy to become a shinobi.

Konyo left these interviews feeling that the Hokage was undoubtedly unsettled by his most un-childlike presence and he wondered whether he might be mistaken for being sociopathic as Voldemort in his youth clearly was to Dumbledore, but then again he had come to the defence of a child, not tormented them, and that had to put him in good graces with this Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Eichiro Teshima

Before we arrive at Konyo's years in the Academy, there is yet one early friend to introduce who arrived at the orphanage around this time. By this time Konyo was keeping a close watch on the shinobi recruiters who were masquerading as adopters for poor orphan children. Eichiro Teshima, who was of the same age as Konyo was a prime target for them, having measured his chakra potential and as he was a non-entity who had just arrived at the orphanage. Konyo's intervention would ultimately put an end to Root's recruiting practices and it helped that he was having regular meetings with the Hokage in light of the discovery of his "magic."

One day, Konyo was called up to see the Hokage and for the first time there was another shinobi in the room to be let in the secret. Hiashi Hyuga had been summoned to witness this unique child as the Hokage needed someone with the Byukagan's sensory capabilities and he could hardly have used another Hyuga without word spreading to the clan's head anyways.

"Well, Konyo," the Hokage gestured to him. "This is Hiashi, the clan head of the Hyuga, and I hope you will agree to allow a third person into the knowledge of your capabilities, which I have already classified as an S class secret. Because let us be frank, that is how… important your abilities may turn out to be."

With Konyo's affirmative nod, the Hokage allowed him to begin. Hiashi immediately activated his Byakugan to observe the boy as the Hokage had specifically requested.

Konyo went through his repertoire having improved slightly, but only slightly in the last couple of weeks since he had rescued Naruto. Hiashi watched with growing astonishment as the boy proceeded to close the binds of a window and open them again with a wave of his hand. Without _any_ noticeable gesture or hand seal he unlocked one of the Hokage's filing cabinets and locked it again.

Hiashi had to muster every reservoir of self-control not to have his jaws hanging out as the boy turned the carpet purple from red and back again and somehow had a nearby lamp double in size before he with another snap of his fingers it shrank back to normal. He was staggered and could hardly know what to say. What was most interesting was how the boy was using chakra under the steadfast gaze of his Byakugan, he was aware of chakra circulating, but only slowly throughout the boy's pathways, much slower than would be the case with the use of conventional jutsus. Nor were the boy's reserves particularly large, for a civilian child of his age that was, he was just above average. Yet how was the boy doing so much with so little chakra expended?

What blew Hiashi away the most however, and which convinced him it had to be a new kekkei genkai was the distribution of chakra flow as the boy continued to showcase his abilities. It was entirely spiritual chakra and indeed the unused pool of physical chakra was still sitting completely idle. He had never heard of any technique that would only make use of one type of chakra, but here it was the flow proceeded entirely from the mind with none of the body's cells or muscles adding to the flow. Even the most yin-intensive of techniques in his knowledge contained at least SOME physical chakra.

How was this even possible? The boy had never been trained, Hiruzen had told him. And yet he was showcasing capabilities, some of which he knew of no jutsu that could replicate. He was only using spiritual chakra exclusively something he had never heard of, or even thought possible to fully separate the two types of chakra in their flow and use.

He was almost unable to tear his eyes away from the little miracle in front of him before dutifully reporting all he had seen to the Hokage.

"Did you see any changes in chakra flow between the different abilities, transformation, affecting objects, and teleportation for example?"

"No Hokage sama, certain things the boy did sped up his chakra flow, but only slightly and it remained vastly below what normal jutsus would generate, and he never used physical chakra. Not once. And he never came close to exhausting his chakra reserves, it seems his levels remained approximately three quarters full at least, including the half of physical chakra left intact."

Hiashi went home quite shaken and not knowing what the implications would be for this boy in the village in the future.

Now that the nature of Konyo's power has been a little illuminated we will return to Konyo's role in helping to bring the organization Root's recruitment practices to the attention of the Hokage. For having informed Hiruzen on more than one occasion about his suspicions regarding some of those who claimed to be adopting orphans, the Hokage sent the ANBU to investigate more closely. When Eichiro Teshima was so "adopted", he was the catalyst that allowed the ANBU to track and end this particular recruitment practice. Danzo was summoned for a noticeable tongue-lashing by the Hokage who insisted that Root recruits be only chosen from grown shinobi. Hiruzen of course saw the dangers of allowing Danzo to recruit and train children to be exclusively loyal to him. Shaken by the turn of events, Hiruzen would be more suspicious of Danzo in the future (even as he remained his second in command) and this would in later chapters have far greater ramifications than what is presently related here.

As for Eichiro Teshima, he was returned to the orphanage and soon became friends with Naruto and also Konyo, who had been responsible for saving him from Root's gruelling and dehumanizing indoctrination program. The three became inseparably close even though they were the polar opposites from each other in personality, with Eichiro being obsessed with art and drawing and generally a quiet and shy boy. Naruto was boisterous and mischievous while Konyo of course behaved much like an adult, although still with a child's naiveté in many ways.

We can easily picture Naruto's reaction when he found out that Konyo was enrolled in the Ninja Academy. Naruto who thought his nii-san was so cool for receiving shinobi training before him pestered Konyo until he agreed to tutor Naruto everyday in the basics of taijutsu forms.

Being a shinobi in training had its perks, Konyo soon realized, as all the other orphans now looked up to him as a kind of leader among them and he had no more issues with their bullying behaviour towards Naruto or anybody else, in his presence at the very least. In the academy however, Konyo was an indifferent student one year younger than his peers, performing quite badly in ninjutsu even as he excelled in taijutsu and bukijutsu thanks to his naturally excellent reflexes. He was decent in tactics and strategy as well thanks to old Harry's auror experience, although he had to admit the shinobi were quite on a different level altogether.

As for non-shinobi subjects, he relied on some of old Harry's memories to get by as a top student, although old Harry had forgotten much of the basics of a child's technical education (like mathematics) by the time he was of that advanced age.

What he did realize from his exposure to shinobi training, was the need to greatly emphasize speed training as fights took place at a way faster level than old Harry's world where people could rely on magical power. If he was ever to use magic effectively in battle, he would have to be extremely quick.

The second and even more important, and we can say life-changing realization, was his exposure to leaf sticking exercises which were introduced in the Academy in order to improve the chakra control of students. As he steadily improved his chakra control, he realized that performing magic also became much easier and the potency of his spells increased to the extent that he was now able to perform first and second year Hogwarts spells wandlessly.

Realizing that the key to overcoming the problem of not having a wand in casting magic, was this method of improving chakra control, made Konyo throw himself towards mastering more and more chakra control exercises. It made perfect sense in a way, the wand was in old Harry's world the instrument to direct and control magic flow, without which the witch or wizard could not focus and concentrate their magic. Better chakra control accomplished the same ends by allowing the chakra user to employ a more exact amount of chakra needed for a technique.

As the Hokage said, magic then corresponded to the very heavy Yin component of his chakra and it seemed he had a kekkei genkai thanks to old Harry of being able to naturally mould his chakra in a pure Yin release to do things that no other shinobi could do with ordinary techniques.

Many months of hard work would ultimately pay off for Konyo. Within a year of entering the academy, he was able to perform spells flawlessly up to an OWL level completely wandlessly and non-verbally. The accuracy of his apparition had also improved immensely and its noise level was being steadily reduced. It still wasn't enough though however, he was still too slow in casting to make it practical in battle against fully trained shinobi. But Konyo realized that the problem could be solved with greater chakra control eventually as well as increasing his speed through physical conditioning. He could already cast the more basic spells quicker than relatively advanced ones.

 _NOTE: Eichiro is Sai._


End file.
